


Loki's Ruling

by WellRiddleMeThis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Took Over the Earth, Original Character Death(s), Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellRiddleMeThis/pseuds/WellRiddleMeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciara goes with her brother Phil to find information about Loki on behalf of the rebels things go wrong... badly wrong, and Ciara finds herself bargaining with the God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Ruling

It had gone wrong, badly wrong and this time there was no – one there to help her. She was by no means a damsel in distress (in fact she was anything but), the problem was she acted without thinking and was not a very good fighter. As she sat on the floor of her cell and waited to discover her fate she thought back on the events that had brought her there.

Ciara had joined the rebels when Loki took over the earth, she wasn’t a fighter but she was stubborn and they needed all the help they could get. Her brother Phil was the rebel leader (and the only reason she joined; he was the only family she had left), it would be safe to say he wasn’t pleased that she had joined, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. She might be his ‘baby sister’ but she was still 21 years old; old enough to make her own decisions, and her decision was that she’d be dammed if she let this ‘Loki Laufeyson’ take over her world without a fight. She couldn’t really remember how he did it, he just kind of did; one day the world was normal, the next it was being ruled by this ‘God’ and ‘King of Asgard’, whatever Asgard was. The rebels’ job was to help those hurt by Loki, and to eventually defeat him, sending him back to wherever he came from; this is what they were doing when it all went wrong.

Their job this time was just collecting information, trying to find any kind of weakness Loki might have; they’d done it many times before, but what was different this time? They were stealing straight from Loki’s palace. Phil was going to go alone but Ciara insisted she go with him as backup and, begrudgingly, he agreed. The plan was simple, there was a study on the ground floor; Phil would sneak in through a side window while Ciara kept watch. It should have gone without a hitch; however they had vastly underestimated the security, which to an outsider looked almost non – existent. 

There was security. Lots of security. They didn’t get anywhere near the study before they were spotted and chased down, Ciara knew her brother would be able to fight the guards off and get away even if she couldn’t so she screamed at him to run while he still could and get help. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew getting himself caught and killed wouldn’t help anyone so he did as she said. Seeing her brother free gave her a strengthened resolve to never stop fighting and although actual fighting was not her strong point she could throw kicks and punches fairly well. Not that she’d get the chance to even attempt to fight properly, as when they saw they had lost one captive they knocked her out and dragged her to the cells.

Which brought her back to being sat in a cell wondering what was going to happen now, she cursed herself for being useless in a fight and returned to trying to find a way out of her cell. It was only about half an hour later when her cell door was opened and she was led to a beautiful hall in the centre of the palace. 

The first thing that caught her eye when she entered the room was its size; calling it vast would be an understatement. It was filled with luxurious tapestries and curtains made of dark green velvet and black stitching and the gold walls shone as if made of pure light. The space in the centre was largely empty and she decided it must be used as some sort of ballroom, and at the back of the room, on a golden throne raised up on three steps was Loki. He was garbed in a long, dark green leather coat with gold detailing on the collar, a high necked black leather armour piece and very, tight fitting black leather trousers and black leather boots. 

Although her mind was racing and she felt more than a little overwhelmed with her situation, she did her best to look disinterested with her surroundings and especially with Loki himself. The guards stopped about two meters from Loki and bowed before returning to their posts; evidently seeing Ciara as little threat and she couldn’t help agreeing with them; she was way out of her depth. However she was determined not to show it and so stood tall and met Loki’s deep, emerald eyes and made the decision there and then, to fight him, even if the only weapon she had was words; if there was one thing she could do, it was talk. 

Loki gazed at her for a few moments before addressing her. “Kneel before your King, Loki Laufeyson, and I may consider offering you forgiveness.” His voice was smooth as honey but Ciara could feel the power behind each word and knew he thought she would give in straight away. Strangely, she suddenly didn’t feel afraid despite the pressure that was upon her; she was an actress and knew she had very good stage presence. 

“You are not my king, I kneel to no – one least of all you.” She said, keeping her voice level, imagining that this was just an improvisation game. Loki raised his head slightly, as if trying to figure out why she was not intimidated by him. 

“Do not be foolish girl, one word to my guards and you will be killed where you stand”.

“I don’t care about your threats Loki”.

“Oh really, and what do you care about?”

“I care about showing you that not everyone on in this world will bow to your wishes, especially not me.”

“And if it leads to your death?”

“Then so be it.”

She expected Loki to order her death there and then, but instead his thin mouth curled into a smirk and he chuckled, amused by her defiance.

“What is your name?” He said as he leaned back into his throne.

“Ciara Jones.”

“Well Ciara Jones, would you like to know what I have spent my day doing?”

Ciara stayed silent, not because she couldn’t think of anything to say (in fact she could think of plenty), but because there was something in his eyes that told her she would not like where the conversation was going.

“I have spent all day meeting with women from all over Midgard in an attempt to find myself a queen, I had thought the day wasted however now I see that I was wrong. How amusing, that all day women have been throwing themselves at my feet and yet the one that doesn’t is the one I choose”.

Sometimes Ciara really cursed the way her mind worked, as right now her mind chose that moment to notice just how beautiful Loki was with his sleek, shoulder length black hair, pale complexion, emerald green eyes and high, defined cheekbones. It didn’t change how she felt about him as a person of course, he was still the enemy and she still hated him, but somewhere at the back of her mind the idea of being his queen stuck, as much as she didn’t want it there. 

“You must be joking!” She said. His smile widened, noticing she had lost some of her conviction. He stood up and started walking towards her.

“Well I am the God of Mischief, but on this occasion, I am serious. You are beautiful, smart and strong willed. You are perfect. I will give you one chance, pledge your allegiance to me and you will never want for _anything_ ever again”. 

His eyes twinkled with mischief, he had reached her now, and was stood very close to her, looking down on her with that cocky smile of his. _God he’s tall_ she thought, he standing at about a head taller than her, but she refused to break eye contact with him and said. 

“You must be crazy if you think I would ever pledge myself to you”. He laughed, it was a soft, musical noise that made Ciara’s heart beat just a little bit faster, and returned to his throne. He sat down and said.

“Everyone has their price Ciara and I’m afraid I can be very… persuasive”. He clicked his slender fingers and a set of double doors at the back of the hall swung open, and when Ciara saw what came through them, her heart sank. Two of his guards were dragging her brother by the arms into the hall; he had been beaten up very badly and wore the expression of someone who had utterly given up. Loki gestured towards him and said.

“My guards told me this man was with you before you were brought to me, they caught him trying to escape, I take it you know him?” Ciara noticed Phil make the tiniest shake of his head and knew what he meant.

“I’ve never seen him before in my life”. She said hoping against hope her voice was steady.

“Is that so?” Said Loki, slightly raising his right eyebrow and still smirking. “In which case I have no use of him.” He looked at the guards and one drew a dagger from his belt and made to slit Phil’s neck.

“NO!” Shouted Ciara, voice breaking and fighting back tears.

“Ah so you do know him”. Still smirking, knowing that he had won.

“Yes”.

“And he is?”

“My brother”.

“Well Ciara here is my proposal, pledge yourself to me and I will free your brother, what do you say?” 

_He knows I’ve got no choice but to say yes, oh god._ Thought Ciara, she looked at her brother shaking his head, willing her not to agree. _But I have no choice._

“Fine, I will.”

“NO! Ciara don’t” Cried Phil, struggling against the guards.

Loki smiled and handed Ciara a scroll. “Read it”

“I pledge myself to my lord and king Loki of Asgard, I will follow as my king commands and will serve him as he pleases in both…” _oh god no_

“Go on”.

“In both mind and … body, I am your servant my King, now and forever. Now let my brother go!”

Loki’s eyes seemed to darken and his smile became malicious as he walked towards Phil and, drawing a bejewelled knife slit his throat, watching as he bled out and fell to the floor. Ciara’s heart dropped at the sight of her brother’s corpse, she ran towards Loki with a fire in her eyes that surprised even the trickster god himself and made to rip the knife from his hands before she was restrained by the very guards that had just held her brother.

“YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID YOU’D LET HIM GO!” Screamed Ciara struggling against the guards with all her might. Loki walked up to her and gently stroked her cheek, his mouth still curved in his malicious smile.

“I said I’d free your brother, and I did. I freed him from the burden of life…”

“YOU SICK, FUCKING, TWISTED –“

“And now you belong to me, not a bad evening’s work”.  
“You think that just because I read off some stupid scroll I am bound to you in any way?”

“Of course you’re right; the scroll had no real power…” Then Loki leaned into her ear and whispered. “I just enjoyed hearing you read it.” He addressed the guards: “Take her to my chambers, I won’t be long.”

Ciara was dragged out of the hall kicking and screaming, filled with rage that only intensified as Loki sprawled back on his throne and winked at her wearing that smirk that meant he knew he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was based off a dream I had (where I was Ciara lucky me :P ) and although the story hasn't really ended I decided to leave this as a one - shot because I'm really not good at writing smut (which is where this was inevitably going). I'll let you lot decide what happened that night for yourselves ;)


End file.
